As an electronic apparatus including a hinged door that is arranged in an opening portion of a casing and needs to be locked, there is exemplified an apparatus called an outdoor apparatus serving as an apparatus constructing a system for a self-service gas station. The outdoor apparatus is used, for example, to specify fueling conditions and a payment method for a fueling bill, and to pay the fueling bill.
In general, the outdoor apparatus is used under a state in which the casing of the outdoor apparatus is accommodated in a dedicated rack placed in the self-service gas station. A top surface, a bottom surface, right and left side surfaces, and a rear surface of the casing of the outdoor apparatus are surrounded by wall surfaces of the rack, whereas a front surface (front) thereof is exposed from the rack. Normally, on the front surface of the casing, there is arranged a single-hinged door or a set of double doors (double-hinged doors) capable of being locked by door locking means. A touch-panel display, a slot for cash such as paper money, and an issuing slot for a receipt are arranged in the door. The door locking means is further arranged in the door, and the door is opened in such a manner that a person who is allowed to open the door, such as an attendant of the self-service gas station, unlocks the door locking means. This configuration allows the person to access an inside of the outdoor apparatus so that the person can replenish sheets for the receipt, collect cash stored in the casing, and maintain and repair the outdoor apparatus.
Note that, as the door locking means of the outdoor apparatus, there is employed locking performed in such a manner that, on a pivot end side of the door, that is, at a position where, in a case of double doors, right and left doors are brought into abutment on each other when the doors are closed, or at a position where, in a case of a single-hinged door, a pivot end side of the door and an opening side of the casing are brought into abutment on each other when the door is closed, holes are formed to pass through both the members brought into abutment on each other, or a projection with a hole is formed in both the members brought into abutment on each other, and then a bolt (also called a shackle, a hook, or the like) of a padlock is inserted into the holes of both the members.
Incidentally, cash such as paper money is stored in the casing of the outdoor apparatus for conducting payment. Accordingly, such a crime may occur that the door is wrenched open using a crowbar or the like in order to steal cash stored in the outdoor apparatus. As described above, the casing of the outdoor apparatus is accommodated in the dedicated rack, and the rack normally has sufficient strength capable of resisting an action of wrenching the door open using a crowbar or the like. Accordingly, against the action of wrenching the door open using a crowbar or the like, it is unnecessary to take measures for the top surface, the bottom surface, the right and left side surfaces, and the rear surface of the casing of the outdoor apparatus surrounded by the wall surfaces of the rack.
However, the door on the front surface of the casing is exposed from the rack, and hence it is necessary to take measures for the door on the front surface against the action of wrenching the door open using a crowbar or the like. Note that, the outdoor apparatus has such structure that it is difficult to take out cash stored in the casing unless the door is opened even if a part of the door is broken. Accordingly, in order to ensure crime prevention, it is only necessary to take measures to prevent the door from being opened.
A type of the door locking device configured to lock the hinged door of the electronic apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. However, the locking device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is intended to be applied to a game machine such as a pachinko machine placed in a pachinko parlor where an attendant can keep an eye on a crime. Thus, no measures are taken against the action of wrenching the door open using a crowbar or the like.